


Partners In Crime

by Backtogiality



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Burglary, Crime, He has a cameo because we love him, M/M, Oneshot, Ricky Goldworth, ryan bergara - Freeform, shane madej - Freeform, shyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Backtogiality/pseuds/Backtogiality
Summary: When Shane Madej is robbing Buzzfeed Corporation's headquarters, he doesn't expect to meet anyone. Especially not Ryan Bergara, who is doing the same thing, at the same time - perhaps with a little less finesse.He also doesn't expect to be almost caught by the police and trapped with said man in a small closet. But, as they say, shit happens.





	Partners In Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction posted on this site (and in the Buzzfeed unsolved fandom). I'd appreciate any feedback you have and I hope you enjoy it! Xx

The floorboards creak warningly under the weight of his feet. He grimaces - while it comes with some minor perks (towering over people being one), being 6'4" and therefore weighing more than the average person is not ideal for criminal endeavours. Hands shaking, he closes the door behind him before entering into the black abyss that is the Buzzfeed Corporation's building. He's never been this nervous for a job, and this one might be his last if he isn't careful, but what can a man do? Houses and small businesses get boring after so many effortless successes. Shane Madej wants danger, and if this is the way forward, he's ready.

And boy, is he so much more ready once he takes the time to look around! There's not much to be said for luxury in Shane's line of work; he's used to the water in his apartment being shut off on occasion. (What? LA's expensive!) So when he walks into a place like this - state of the art computers, private offices with doors practically inviting him in - it's hard for him not to be excited. He can see it now: the newspapers by the morning would be spreading implausible theories about who could be responsible for this incredible theft, never suspecting such an ordinary-looking guy such as himself.

(Well, he would look ordinary if he weren't' practically a giant). But that's irrelevant.

Only one problem - possibly many - stands in his way. The building is colossal and probably hooked up with a variety of security measures. Cameras, alarms, secret booby traps; a company with this much money is sure to want to protect it. He should really have looked into that before he decided to rob the place, but hey. This risk is one worth taking. The bespoke pieces of artwork and the gold-plated plaques on each door are telling him that much pretty clearly.  
He's dressed for the job, wearing a dark hoodie, which should be enough to conceal his face should any lights come on, and his legs are probably long enough for him to take fifty-metre strides should he need to run. He's finding more benefits to his height as the evening goes on. 

"You've got this, Madej," he says, and it reassures him for a few seconds - or at least until he scoffs at himself.

Sticking to the walls of the large, open room, Shane edges his way around to one of the side-rooms. Drawing the lock-picks out of his pocket again, he tries not to let the excitement and nervousness consume him.

He works carefully at the lock for a few minutes, biting his lip in concentration. The mechanism is a little tricky, but the satisfying 'click' as the door opens is worth the labour. He steadies himself, preparing to open it in one swift (admittedly dramatic) motion, but pauses when he hears something.

More specifically, he pauses and then jumps out of his skin when he hears footsteps.

'Shit!' He thinks, retreating into the shadows as quickly as he can, but it's useless. Someone else is here, and they're about to find him. 

He might have chosen something a little snazzier if he knew this would happen. Maybe a hat, a fedora or something cool like that-

"Hey!" A voice calls loudly. "Come out where I can see you!" 

Shit, shit, shit! This was not supposed to happen. The plan was simple: walk in, steal some crap, get out and sell it. Now, this guy's got a flashlight, and Shane's just out of its reach, but he knows his plan is pretty much ruined already. And he didn't even get to steal anything of worth...

"I know you're there!" 

He sighs, knowing his best option is to just go out there and see what happens - and so that's what he does. 

He takes two steps forward, shoving his hands casually into his pockets and blinking away the blinding light. Once his eyes adjust, he examines the man before him. Unsurprisingly, Shane has the height advantage here. The man's about 5'9", maybe 5'10" if he's being generous. He's tan with dark hair and big brown eyes, and - as much as he doesn't want to admit it - he's very handsome. Well, at least if Shane goes to jail he got to see this wonderful specimen before he goes. The thing that really catches his eye, though, is his manner. His hands are shaking despite the angry expression on his face, and he seems so anxious. There's no uniform, just a black beanie, shirt, jeans and sneakers. Obviously, this guy isn't a police officer; in fact, if Shane's correct, he may be about as far from it as it is possible to be.

Shane's smirking again now; what are the odds that this would happen? He's about to make a joke or something to relieve the tension when the other man starts talking again.

"What are you doing here?" he asks, and Shane can tell he's trying to make himself seem taller. He's obviously nervous and hasn't realised Shane knows what he's doing, and so the burglar realises he has an opportunity to have some fun here. 

He takes his hands out of his pockets and crosses them across his chest, making an effort to seem suspicious. 

"I'm here to do work on the place. I met the manager a couple of hours ago and I've been here ever since. Not that it's any of your business," he pauses, just to rile him up. "What's your name?"

For a moment, Little Guy's eyes widen before he steps a little closer to Shane, glaring at him so unconvincingly that Shane almost loses himself and starts laughing. 

"It's, uh, Ricky Goldsworth. I own the place, and I don't remember hiring anyone to do any work for me at 3AM."

Bullshit. Shane calls absolute bullshit on that lie.

"Where'd you grow up, Ricky Goldsworth?"

"Oh, I grew up down the road," Ricky says, notably apprehensive. "And you didn't answer my question."

Shane shows him the lock picks, trying hard not to smile. He's really starting to enjoy this.

"Ah, I'm just checkin' the locks, you know. Never know when someone could break in. And, I mean, you did put out the Craigslist ad at midnight so, you might not really remember..."

'Ricky' suddenly starts laughing so hard he's wheezing, and then somehow Shane's laughing along with him because they both know what the other is really doing here. It's a relief: he thought for sure he was about to be caught. Instead, this annoyingly-good-looking man is talking to him and he's quite happy to listen to anything he might have to say. 

"So," Shane chuckles. "You come here often?"

And then they're laughing again.

"That's the worst pick up line I've ever heard."

"Honest question. But if you wanna know, I'm here for work."

Ricky nods.

"I used to work here. It was pretty crap, to be honest. But, I mean, the place has some pretty cool stuff just lying around. And God, I hated my boss, so we could always team up, steal some of his stuff and get out of here a little quicker..."

Shane shrugs, trying not to seem too eager despite his brain screaming 'say yes, say yes, say yes!'. 

"Woah, woah, woah, what did the guy do to deserve this?" He laughs.

Ricky shrugs. "The guy was a dick."

"Don't go and rob me after we leave this place...but you don't think we could smuggle one of those office chairs out of here, do you? They look really comfortable. There isn't a great hourly rate in crime, you know, so it would be really something."

They fall into a comfortable silence after that, with Shane picking locks and Ricky keeping a lookout in case anyone else stumbles upon them while they're...working. Though he doesn't say anything, Shane's really glad he decided to come - burglary is a lot more fun with two people instead of one. Usually, he works alone and his job is quick and painless, but here he's been able to challenge himself. 

They end up collecting various iPads and even a portable laptop, although what he really wants is one of the grey chairs with the thick cushions. They'd fit nicely in his living room. 

It's about four AM and they're preparing to leave with a considerable amount of goods when Ricky knocks against a wall by accident, inadvertently hitting and setting off an alarm. Great. Shane was going to jail because some amateur made a rookie error! They look at each other in shock, guilt evident in Ricky's eyes.

"We won't be able to make it out in time," Shane rationalises. "There's a police station about a block away. So we'll have to hide somewhere. Do you know anywhere big enough for the two of us they won't look?"

There's another silence for a moment, but Ricky nods, grabbing Shane's hand and leading him up the stairs and into a seemingly inconspicuous storage closet.

"They won't search for us here," he whispers, and they both get in, trying not to notice the lack of space there is. "They'll come back in the morning when there's more staff on shift, but there's not a lot they can do right now."

It's so quiet that Shane can almost make out the sound of the smaller man's heartbeat. There must be people walking about downstairs now, he realises, as there are faint footsteps coming from the floor below them. As they grow louder, he notices Ricky's breathing becoming more and more irregular until it sounds like he's on the verge of hyperventilating. 

Trying to make as little noise as possible, Shane shifts his arm, wincing as he hears voices outside, and puts it around Ricky's shoulders in what he hopes is a reassuring gesture. It must work because even as the mumbling becomes more evident, his breathing slows until it's regular again. 

Shane doesn't know how long it is until the voices and footsteps go away completely, and it must be another twenty minutes before one of them is confident enough to speak.

"Well, we got the loot," Ricky breathes, relieved. "And we weren't caught. Sorry about that, by the way."

There's a pause. 

"It's all good. The boys are back in the game!" Shane laughs.

"-The boys? Dude, you never even told me your name. Don't you think we're moving a little fast here, Mr. 'Locksmith'?"

"Never...and you gave me a fake name anyway, Ricky Goldsworth. It's Shane. Shane Madej."

Shane turns to look at him in the growing light, and they meet each other's eyes.

"Ryan Bergara. Nice to meet you."

Rolling his eyes, Shane elbows him.

"No need for formalities. We're Partners In Crime, baby!" 

They both crack up again and step out of the closet, dragging their literal 'steals' with them.


End file.
